A technique described in Patent Document 1 involves calculating an evaluation value for evaluating the deterioration of a battery due to high rate discharge based on a history of current values obtained in charge/discharge of the battery. When the evaluation value does not exceed a target value, the upper limit value for use in controlling battery discharge is set at the maximum value. On the other hand, when the evaluation value exceeds the target value, the upper limit value is set at a value smaller than the maximum value.
According to Patent Document 1, when the evaluation value does not exceed the target value, the upper limit value is set at the maximum value to satisfy the dynamic performance of a vehicle which meets the requirements of a driver. On the other hand, when the evaluation value exceeds the target value, the upper limit value is set at the value smaller than the maximum value to suppress deterioration due to the high rate discharge.